Boots
by Djskullcandy7
Summary: Alice and Jasper first 4 chapter r Dorian pov
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mary Alice Brandon had no utter idea what she was in for the day she became Mrs. Jasper Riley Hale. Alice knew she fell for Jasper the minute she saw the mischievous twinkle in his deep laughing brown eyes the day they met. It was a chance meeting followed by a world win romance. Jasper didn't take long before he got Alice in between the sheets. She was hooked she could tell this was no one night stand.

A year and 7 months later as they sat down for dinner at Alice's parents Carlisle and Esme's house when Jasper began to speak in that sweet southern accent Alice adored "Ya'll I have something so say" he bends down on one knee "Mary Alice Brandon I know we haven't been together very long but this cowboy loves you with all his heart. Will you make me the luckiest damn man alive and mary me." She was speechless all she could muster was a enthusiastic nod before she began to cry tears of joy.

Before long the joyous day had arrived. As the preacher said "I now pronounce you man and wife" Jasper kissed Alice as if there was no one else in the world because he truly loved her with all his heart. Soon they were off on there honeymoon to Fiji


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
By 7 months after their honeymoon they welcomed young Dorian Carlisle Hale. After much consideration they named his Aunt Renesmee or Jasper's older sister Nessie and her husband Jacob His godparents. Dorian had honey blonde hair like Jasper, but eyes like And a body type like Alice. From the time he was 3 years old he shown to have emence musical talent like Jasper's father, Edward.  
On there first anniversary they "celebrated" and 9 months later there was baby Roxy Quinn Hale. She had dark hair like Alice and brown eyes like Jasper. Roxy and her brother got along well. Dorian music talent grew greatly.  
By the time Dorian's 17 birthday rolled around. Their family consisted ofAlice,Jasper,Dorian,Roxy,Emmett,Daisy,and their adopted daughter Evangeline. Evangeline was 16 and a half. All the Hale kids went to River Bend Academy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All the Hale kids walked to school together. Dorian,Evangeline,and Roxy walked to the high school building of River Bend Academy. Emmett walks to the middle school,and Daisy walked to the elementary. Dorian and Evangeline were both seniors. Alice was a sophomore. Emmett was a 7th grader. Daisy was in 2nd grade at the time.

Dorian's best friend Alec met him at the front door as always. Dorian didn't notice at the time but Alec winked slyly at Evangeline who every body at school called Angel. Dorian wasn't paying attention and didn't even notice Alec flirting with Angel.

During lunch Alec and Dorian discussed Dorian's upcoming party "Dude, your party's gonna be majorly epic man." Dorian nodded momentarily transfixed by a thought of Angel's eyes. I know what your thinking "ewww she's his adopted sister" well sometimes people there are circumstances out of your control.


	4. Chapter 4

All twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I know this chapter is short

Chapter 4

I bet your wondering "How long had Dorian been quite grossly in love with Angel?" And the answer is a very long time. Strangely he still hadn't gotten up the courage to just tell the girl so he basically mooned over her inside his thick skull.

Everybody thought Dorian was better than Alec. Alec decided because Dorian wanted Angel, Alec planed to get her. The plan was sit in motion at the party. Let's just say Dorian was in quite the suprise from a jealous best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

V vChapter 5

Evangeline/Angel pov

I loved being a Hale it was spectacular. Alice and Jasper after are just the sweetest people. Since they adopted me when I was 8 I knew what it was like in a shelter. Roxy excepted me immediately as a sister. Daisy was just the most darling little girl that's how she urned the nickname Darlin from me. I was surprised how well they all got along. Roxy and Dorian were in a band together. I loved to watch them practice. When Dorian sang it made him 10 times at sexy. Yes I thought Dorian was über sexy and I had the worst little school girl crush on him.

So I jumped at the chance to help him with his party. Dorian,Alec, and I started decorating the house. After 2 hours the party was in full swing. My best friend Angela convinced me that day to tell Dorian how I felt. I had heard a rumor that he was in his room. As I opened the door I saw something that broke my heart there was Dorian on the bed going to 2nd base with Jessica Stanley. Luckily they hadn't seen me. I left the room in tears. Alec caught up with me when I tried to leave. "Hey,what's wrong" he put his arm around my shoulders. "Nothing it doesn't matter anymore." I turned and looked at him "Alec I'm I pretty?" Alec said "If you weren't pretty would I do this." He leaned towards her and kissed her shoving his tongue in her mouth. He then led her to the game room and laid her down on the couch. Then she just let go and let him take over. They were done in 45 minuets. Then he left me alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alec pov

I knew Jessica Stanley had a major crush on Dorian. So I convinced him to go up to his room and I would send Angel up there and he could tell her how he feels. Then I said so he wasn't as nervous he should turn the lights off. Then when he was up there I told Jessica to go up there and kiss him. I then started telling everybody that Dorian was up in his room so eventually Angel went up there and she saw. Then I swooped in and "comforted" her. Soon we were on the couch together. Then once I had claimed my prize I was out.

I know this chapter is short sorry


End file.
